REGRET
by SMKA
Summary: bagaimana kisah luhan setelah dengan teganya sehun memperkosa dirinya dan bagaimana luhan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus kehilangan aegyanya serta kemampuannya untuk berjalan. Apa yang akan sehun lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan luhan tercintanya? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga luhan dalam menanggapi masalah yang dihadapi luhan?. IT'S YAOI. main pair HunHan


AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : REGRET

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

other cast :

Wu Yi Fa as Xi Yi Fan (Appa Luhan)

Huang Zi Tao as Xi Yi Tao (Eomma Luhan)

Kim Jongin as Xi Jongin (donsaeng Luhan)

Park Chanyeol as Xi Chanyeol (hyung Luhan)

Kim JoonMyeon

Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

pair : HunHan, KrisTao

summary : bagaimana kisah luhan setelah dengan teganya sehun memperkosa dirinya dan bagaimana luhan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus kehilangan aegyanya serta kemampuannya untuk berjalan. Apa yang akan sehun lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan luhan tercintanya? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga luhan dalam menanggapi masalah yang dihadapi luhan?

a/ n : ga tau mau ngomong apa, just say thanks yang udah mau mampir dan baca ff abal-ku. Ini sih terinspirasi dari mimpi jadinya dibuat ff deh.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

**HUNHAN**

**Chapter 1**

"AAAARRRRGGGKKKHH" seorang namja yang terbangun dengan teriakan yang bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri saja kaget mendengarnya. "mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya lirih, bukan karna dia tidak memiliki tenaga namun hanya sebesar itu kekuatannya untuk menahan rasa pedih disana, jauh dilubung hatinya yang terdalam. Namanya adalah Xi Lu Han dan biasanya dipanggil luhan. Sekarang dia terduduk dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah memeluk erat lututnya. Dia menangis terisak namun suaranya tertahan dengan keadaan dirinya yang tenggelam diantara kedua lutut yang sedang dipeluknya.

Dia segera mengambil foto hasil USG dirinya yang dia ambil setengah tahun lalu. Yap dia memang masih berumur 20 dan belum menikah. Tapi, dia pernah merasakan hamil karna dirinya diperkosa dengan teganya oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Oh Se Hoon atau biasa dipanggil sehun. Dia adalah namja yang telah berhasil menghancurkan kehidupan luhan .

Setiap mimpi buruk tentang kejadian yang menimpanya setengah tahun lalu itu dia selalu teringat semua kejadian itu, saat semua impian dan kehidupannya hanya tinggalah angan-angan.

**Flashback**

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang bersama diruang tamu. Ini adalah hari ini sabtu dan saatnya sehun dating kerumah luhan. Saat itu keadaan rumah luhan sepi. Karna memang Cuma ada sehun dan luhan dirumah besar itu. Karna kedua orang tua luhan yaitu xi yi fan dan xi zi tao tinggal dibeijing. Dan adiknya xi jongin sedang pergi kerumah namjachingunya yaitu do kyungsoo. Begitupun dengan kakanya xi chanyeol yang sedang mengunjungi namjachingunya yaitu byun baekhyun.

Dari pagi sehun datang kerumah luhan, bahkan saat namja itu belum bangunn tidur sehun sudah ada diteras rumahnya. Dia terlihat gelisah.

Mereka sedang asik nonton TV namun suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar karna selama acara ditelevisi tayang, namun tak henti juga luhan mengoceh. Iya luhan memang orang yang ceria. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik sehun dan tangannya dilingkarkan dikedua pinggang namja tampan itu. Sehun merangkul luhan dalam dekapannya dan tak sekali dua kali dia mencium kening kekasihnya itu.

"_Sehunnie sebenarnya kau kenapa, aku merasak sikapmu aneh, pelukanmu terasa aneh begitu juga gelagatmu ini"_ bisik luhan dalam hati namun tetap memeluk namjachingunya itu walaupun rasa tak nyaman menerpanya.

"sehunnie" luhan membuka pembicaraan

"hmm?" sehun hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan acara mecium kening namjachingunya itu.

"kau mau tambah minumannya?" luhan menongakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang sehun.

Luhan pun hendak beranjak dari sofa tempat dia dan sehun duduk namun tangan sehun menariknya dan berhasil membuat luhan kembali ada dipelukannya. Namun sekarang sehun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Dia sekarang tengah memangku tubuh namjachingunya yang mungil itu. Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan dibahu luhan.

"tak usah nanti kalau aku haus, aku ambil sendiri, dapurnya masih dibelakang kan? Apa jangan-jangan sudah kau pindahkan lagi letaknya? Ruang apalagi yang kau rubah menjadi ruangan yang lain?" jawab sehun datar sambil menggoda kekasihnya itu

Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil "ya! Setidaknya semua ruangan yang aku ganti itu masih masuk akal" jawab luhan sambil sedikit menengokkan kepalanya kearah sehun.

"ya selagi kamu belum mengganti kamar mandi menjadi dapur… hehehehe" kedua tangan sehun menangkup kedua pipi namjachingunya itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Sontak kedua pipi luhan memerah dan ekspresi muka luhan itu membuat sehun semakin gemas dan tertawa kecil melihat sikap namjachingunya itu. Siapa sangka dibalik senyuman itu ada sebuah rasa ingin lebih yang menggendalikan diri sehun

"ya! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya luhan malu-malu

"menciummu chagi, apalagi" jawab sehun datar

"itu ciuman pertamaku sehun, kau telah merebutnya" luhan kembali malu-malu mengatakkannya namun dia tak bisa marah akan perlakuan sehun. Karna sebenarnya dia juga menginginkannya.

"nado chagiya" sehunn kembali menciummnya lembut namun sekarang cukup lama.

Setelah mereka selelai dengan 'kegiatan' mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan. Suara jantung kedua saling menderu. Berlomba dengan yang satu dan yang lainnya.

"aku mau kekamar kecil dulu hunnie" luhan beranjak dari pangkuan sehun, dia bukan mengelak dari keadaan canggung yang tercipta karna adegan tdi tapi karna luhan merasakan ada yang keluar dari bawah sana

Sehun hanya diam disofa diruang tv itu dengan tawaan kecil. Dia berfikir luhan gugup sehingga akhirnya dia mencoba pergi meninggal sehun. Namun kegiatan tadi membuat sehun merasa haus.

Akhirnya sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul luhan yang sedang ada dikamar mandi "hannie aku mau minum, aku harus ambil dimana?" teriak sehun dari depan kamar mandi tertutup yang didalamnya ada luhan

"kau bodoh atau apa sehun! Sebelum kau sampai kekamar mandi ini pun kau melewati dapur, kau ambil minum disana sendiri bisa kan?" teriak luhan

"ah, ne, arraseo" sehun pun gontai pergi dari kamar mandi dan menuju dapur. Saat ia sedang meneguk gelas yang berisi air mineral dingin yang dia dapatkan dari lemari es yang ada didapur itu. Dia mendengar namjachingunya berteriak "sehun bisa tolong kesini sebentar"

"ah ne, tunggu sebentar" jawab sehun seraya berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi yang dimana didalamnya ada luhan.

"cepatlah hunnie"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan kamar mandi itu "waeyo chagi?"

"sehun bisa tidak kamu ambilkan pakaian dalamku dilemari dikamarku" teriak luhan

Degh! Sehun kaget dengan permintaan luhan dia hanya terdiam dan menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu dan berjalan menuju tangga karna kamar luhan ada dilantai 2.

Saat dia sedang melangkahkan kakinya ditangga itu langkahnya terhenti karna teriakan luhan "hunnie kau tau kan letak kamarku,kenapa kau diam saja?"

Tanpa basa basi sehun menjawab "lantai 2 ditengah, diantara kamar kai dan kamar chanyeol hyung, yang tidak ada jendela satupun, pintunya bertuliskan XIAO LU.. aku mengetahuinya hannie" jawab sehun tanpa menghiraukan lagi suara teriakan kekasihnya

Skip time

Setelah pesanan luhan tlah diambil oleh sehun, dia membawanya kekamar mandi dan menyerahkannya pada luhan. Tanpa luhan sadari kalau libido sehun tlah naik setelah dia masuk kekamar luhan dan melihat isi lemari kekasihnya. Dia sudah mempunyai niat buruk_ "kau yang membuatku 'naik' chagi, jangan salahkan permintaan polosmu yang membuat sisi evilku terbangun"_ bisik sehun dalam hatinya. Dia kembali kedalam kamar luhan lagi.

Skip time

Luhan pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menadapatkan namjachingunya menghilang dari sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi dan pintu rumahnya tertutup. _"kemana sehun? Ah mungkin dia lapar dan mencari cemilan"_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Dia berniat untuk beristirahat dikamarnya. Karena dia merasa sangat lelah. Karna dia takut sehun tak mengetahuinya dia berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan memo diatas meja disebelah sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi.

_Sehunnie aku ada dikamar, perutku sakit sekali dan aku ingin meluruskan kakiku dikamar _

_From : luhan_

_To : sehun_

Ia pun berjalan kekamarnya dan terkejut ketika dia membuka kamarnya ada orang yang menarik dirinya dari dalam dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Luhan berontak namun orang yang menariknya lebih kuat daripada luhan. dia tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan orang itu. "lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau dan mau apa kau disini! Hiks hen-" sebelum luhan sempat meneruskan kata-katanya orang itu sudah terlebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan menciumnya dalam dan dengan kasarnya kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan luhan dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh namja mungil itu.

Luhan tetap mencoba untuk berontak "lepaskan! Sehunnie hik… hiks… tolong hik… hiks… aku hiks… ku.. mo… hon.. hentikan!

Orang itu melepas pengutan bibir mereka namun tangannya tetap menggerayangi tubuh mungil itu "ne chagi ada apa memanggilku? Kau mau meminta pertolongan? I'm here baby"

DEGH! _Suara itu suara sehun, jadi yang melakukan ini se… hu… n tega kau sehun melakukan hal keji ini!_

Apa daya sehun sudah lepas kendali, ini bukan sehun yang luhan kenal.

Luhan telah naked total setelah sehun berhasil merobek kasar pakaian yang luhan pakai.

"kau sangat cantik chagiya.. walaupun disini gelap namun aku yakin kau begitu cantik dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang tanpa aku melihatnya secara nyata, nikmatilah luhannie" sehun membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dia kenakan dan sekarang mereka sama-sama naked.

"hiks… hen.. ti… kan… sehunnie… appo…" rengek luhan memohon pada namjachingunya yang telah dibutakan nafsu ini.

"appo? Ah ayolah chagi ini tak akan sakit, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan cepat " sergah sehun lagi

"sehun aku- " belum sempat luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, sehun telah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan mencium bibirnya kasar.

"aku tak perduli, kau tetap terlihat 'menggiurkan' bagaimanapun keadaanmu"

"appo sehun hiks … appo.." rengek luhan lagi dan lagi

"Berhenti berkata sakit lagi atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar dan membuatmu benar-benar merasakan sakit!" bentak sehun membuat luhan bungkam dan menerima semuanya. Semuanya belalu dengan suara desahan sehun diikuti suara tangisan dan jeritan kesakitan yang berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil luhan.

Skip time

Setelah entah berapa lama sehun 'menyakiti' luhan. Sehun kelelahan dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia hanya memakai celana dalamnya dan celana panjang menyalakan lampunya. Dia kembali keranjang mendekati luhan yang berselimutan dengan memeluk lututnya dipojok ranjang.

"mianhae chagiya, apakah aku kasar?" sehun mengelus lembut rambut luhan namun tanpa nafsu, hanya ketulusan serta penyesalan dan rasa sayang. Sedangkan luhann tetap tertunduk dan trus menangis. "sudah jangan menagis lagi chagi" sehunpun memeluk tubuh namjachingunya yg mungil itu

"bukan kesakitan badan ini yang aku tangisi, bukan karna sakit dibawah sana yang membuatku mengeluarkan bulir air mata ini tapi karna kau telah berhasil menghancurkan masa depanku. Terima kasih sehun terima kasih telah memperlihatkan kepadaku dirimu yang sesungguhnya, dan terima kasih akan rasa sakitnya. Berhasil membuatku hancur. Sekarang kau keluar. Aku tak mau mendengar sepatah katapun lagi"

Sehun yang merasa bersalah hanya menuruti kemauan luhan dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar luhan. Saat ia memegang knop pintu, luhan kembali terisak "aku takut hamil sehun… aku adalah salah satu namja yang memiliki Rahim hun, aku bisa hamil bila dibuahi. apa yang harus aku katakana pada eomma, appa, chanyeol hyung dan kai bila itu benar-benar terjadi hiks"

Sehun kembali dan memeluk namjachingunya itu "uljima jebal, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, aku janji!"

**Flashback end**

"_dimana janjimu sehun dimana? Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini dibelakangku.. berhenti memakai topengmu itu oh se hoon" batin luhan dengan tetep terisak karna mimpi buruk itu_

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback**_

Saat ini keluarga xi sedang menghabiskan makan malam mereka diruang makan.

"bagaimana sekolah kalian selama oemma dan appa dibeijing?" Tanya sang kelapa keluarga xi yi fan memecah keheningan disela-sela acara makan malam mereka

"aku biasa saja" jawab kai malas

"ya! Apanya yang biasa saja, kau tidak focus pada pelajranmu" seru chanyeol serasa melayangkan jitakan dikepala kai.

"appo hyung.." kai sambil mengelus kepalanya bekas jitakan chanyeol. "lebih parah luhan hyung, sudah sebulan belakangan ini dia hanya diam seribu bahasa, seakan dia lupa berbahasa" tunjuk kai kearah luhan yang tengah bengong namun yang ditunjuk dan dibicarakan hanya diam tak menghiraukan bahkan mungkin tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dibicarakan.

Semuanya masih diam menunggu jawaban ataupun respon dengan ucapan kai tadi. "luhan chagi" sang oemma xi zi tao menyentuh pelan pundak anak lelakinya itu itu dengan lembut. Membuat luhan sontak melihat dan mengedarkan pandangannnya.

"ah ada apa eomma?" Tanya luhan

"kau kenapa?" kali ini xi yi fan yang angkat bicara

"ah gwenchana appa, aku merasa tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini appa eomma. Aku sedang merasaka tak enak dibadanku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh" gumam luhan sambil memancarkan sorotan mata sedih dimatanya.

Sesungguhnya dia sedang takut pada dirinya yang sedang merasakan aneh pada dirinya. Dia selalu terbayang kejadian saat sehun memperkosa dirinya sebulan yang lalu. Dia takut apa yang dia takuti sebulan ini menjadi kenyataan.

"jadi hanya itu yang menggu pikiranmu toh" seru chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut saengnya itu dengan sayang.

"mengapa namja khusus sepertimu seribet itu sih hyung, semuanya menjadi masalah" kai menggerutu. Entah mengapa kai yang biasanya sangan protective terhadap hyungnya jadi dingin. Mungkin karena dia sedang bertengkar dengan namjachingunya kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya menatap kai kesal. "apa makanmu teratur chagi?" Tanya oemma luhan lembut

"ah itu juga eomma, aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai selera untuk makan, sekalipun itu makanan kedoyananku. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa eomma" jawab luhan lemas

"besok kita kedokter ya chagi, jebal" pinta appa luhan dengan hati-hati. Karna ia ingat betul anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu sangat tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Mulai dari baunya, suasana, juga lingkungannya.

"iya appa, tapi aku mau diantar appa dan eomma, otte?"

"tentunya chagi, iyakan ge?" jawab xi zi tao eomma luhan sambil melihat kearah suaminya xi yi fan. Dan yi fan hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai luhan. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan kembali kekamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

#in luhan's room

'Apa yang kutakutkan akan terjadi. Apa emang iya? Apa aku harus memberitahu sehun agar aku kerumah sakit berdua dengannya saja? Apa aku sanggup? Dia saja tak memberiku kabar akhir-akhir ini' batin luhan

"aduh kepalaku pusing seklai, rasanya aku sangat mual" luhan bermonolog ria

Lihatlah, udara dingin menerpa bertiup kencang menandakan bahwa malam telah larut. Namun namja imut bernama xi luhan masih belum juga menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin rasa sakit yang dialaminya mengalahkan rasa kantuknya. Dia hanya terduduk diranjangnya sambil mengutak-atik handphonennya yang diharapkannya akan berbunyi namun tak juga kunjung berbunyi. Seakan melihatkan kehidupan nyatanya yang sepi tanpa kabar dari sang namjachingu sehun yang tak kunjung dia dapatkan.

Ingin rasanya dia mengetik beberapa kata lalu mengirimkannya ke sehun, hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Atau setidaknya memencet nomor ponsel sehun dan menelfonnya, hanya untuk sekedar mendengar suaranya saja. Namun dia selalu menahan egois dirinya untuk tidak mengganggu namjachingunya itu. Dia selalu berlapang dada berfikir posistive kepada namjachingunya itu.

Entahlah hanya sehun dan tuhan yang tau. Namun hanya tuhan dan luhan juga lah yang mengetahui bahwa luhan sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Even he have been hurting luhan so much tapi tetap taka ada dendam sedikitpun dari luhan untuk sehun. Dia menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas. Itulah yang diajarkan eommanya salama ini. Sabar dan ikhlas.

Hebat bukan? Ya memang luhan hebat. Bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya dibalik senyum indahnya hanya untuk tidak mementingkan egoisnya.

.

.

.

#in kristao room

Kris sudahselesai mandi dari sekitar 15 menit yang lalu namun dia masih saja memakai baju handuknya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Tak lama tao pun kelaur dari kamar mandi "gege! Mengapa tak cepat ganti baju" cercah tao

"aku menunggumu yeobo" goda kris

"untuk apa menungguku?"

"untuk memakai baju bersama" kris lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri tao didepan lemari pakaian dan memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang

"bogoshipo chagi" kris sambil trus menciumi leher tao

Melepaskan pelukan kris "ah ayolah gege besok kita akan mengantar luhan kerumahs akit, apa kau mau melihat aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar?" kini tao mengambilkan piyama untuk kris dan juga untuknya dirinya. Piyama couple berwarna merah dengan motif naga berukuran kecil.

Selesai berpakaian mereka berdua bersiap untuk tidur. Mereka sudah menaiki ranjang mereka dan memakai selimut tebal karena mala mini sangat dingin. Waktu berlalu namun tao belum juga memejamkan matanya. Kris yang menyadarinya lalu memeluk tubuh tao dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya.

"wae chagi? Kenapa kau sangat gelisah sampai tak bisa tidur?" kris

"aku mengkhawatirkan luhan"

"hsst jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja"

"bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu sedangkan kita baru saja 2hari dikorea, selama ini kita menghabiskan waktu mengurus perusahaan dibeijing dan kita ga tau jelas apa yang menimpa luhan. Kai bilang luhan diam saja sebulan ini, ini bukan luhan yang kita kenal ge" jelas tao

"tenanglah, bukankah semenjak kita dibeijing disini dia memiliki namjachingu"

"itulah yang aku takutkan" kini tao mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan kris pun mengikuti

"apa yang kau takutkan chagi?"

"kamu ingat tidak ge saat aku hamil chanyeol? Aku juga diam dan tak nafsu makan sama seperti luhan. Dan kau ingat kan ge kalau luhan adalah namja khusus sama sepertiku"

"jangan berfikir kesana,aku yakin luhan takkan melakukannya chagiya"

"mungkin luhan tidak, bagaimana dengan namjachingunya?" tao menunduk

Kris memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala tao didada bidangnya "kau tau, aku juga takut tapi percayalah bahwa lay akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak kita chagiya. Berjanjilah kita akan selalu ada disisi luhan apapun yang terjadi"

"yakso" jawab tao

"yasudah ayo tidur, lay takkan memaafkan kita jika besok kita terlambat dari waktu yang sudah kita janjikan bersamanya"

"omo! Benar juga"

.

.

.

*dirumah sakit

Kini pasangan xi yi fan dan xi zi tao sedang duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan anak laki-laki mereka xi lu han.

Sedangkan luhan hanya diam tertunduk dengan menatap layar handphonenya berharap sehun mengiriminya kabar. karna sudah tiga hari ini dia memberikan kabar apapun kepada luhan. Bahkan bertemun pun tidak. Seakan sehun menghindari luhan.

"xi luhan silahkan masuk" seorang suster memanggil nama luhan menyuruhnya masuk keruangan periksa.

"hai lay gege lama tak berjumpa ne?" xi zi tao langsung menghambur kedalam ruangan dan memeluk orang yang ada didalamnya.

Ya dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaan luhan adalah kim yi zing teman satu sma tao dan teman dari kecil karna mereka sama-sama berasal dari china. Sedangkan suami kim yi zing adalah kim joonmyun atau biasa dipanggil suho rekan kerja xi yi fan atau biasa dipanggil kris. Suho adalah professor dan pemilik rumah sakit bernama kim hospital. Anak mereka kim jongdae adalah teman kampus chanyeol.

Dua keluarga ini sangat akrab.

"ada apa dengan anakmu yang manis ini tao?" Tanya lay

"ah dia sudah merasa tak enak pada badannya selama satu bulan ini"

"mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar luhan?" Tanya lay dengan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luhan. Namun luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil tetap menundukan wajahnya.

Lalu lay menanyakan banyak hal. Dimana letak tepatnya rasa sakit yang luhan rasakan. Apa rahimnya sakit atau tidak. Dan sampai bagaimana emosinya selama sebulan. Bahkan dia juga menanyakan apakah luhan mempunyai kekasih atau tidak.

"tao maafkan aku, aku harus menanyakan ini" Tanya lay ragu

"tanyakanlah lay, lakukanlah" jawab tao

Lay membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap luhan dalam "aku mohon jawab yang jujur luhan …" dia mulai menarik nafas panjang "apa kau sudah tidur dengan kekasihmu? Err maksudku melakukan hubungan intim dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini?" lay menghentikan pertanyaan yang sontak membuat yang berada disana terdiam dan melotot kearah luhan

"jawablah luhan appa tidak akan marah" xi yi fan menggenggam erat tangan putra kesayangannya.

Luhan terisak, xi yi fan dan xi zi tao mengelus punggung luhan pelan untuk menenangkan. Sesungguhnya jawabannya sudah tergambar jelas dengan tangisan luhan namun mereka membiarkan luhan bicara. Luhan menghapus air mata dan mulai berbicara "eomma appa kumohon percaya. Kalian tentu bisa tau aku berbohong atau tidak tapi sungguh aku tidak melakukan tapi sehun yang melakukannya appa eomma" ucapan luhan terhenti dan dengan segera luhan memeluk erat tubuh appanya xi yi fan. Kris yang merasa dipeluk hanya membelai rambut luhan pelan dan menenangkannya "brengsek bocah itu". Tao menggenggam tangan suaminya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

Lay bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali dengan sebuah test pack ditangannya dan menyodorkannya kepada luhan "kau mau mengetest dulu atau kita langsung USG?" Tanya lay ragu.

Luhan mengambil test pack itu "aku mau test dulu". "baiklah" sergah lay

Luhan pergi kekamar mandi menyisakan kris tao dan lay. "sesungguhnya aku sudah mengetahui hasilnya lay, entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakannya hal itu benar" isak tao disela-sela rangkulan suaminya kris

"aku juga begitu tao, tenangkanlah dirimu tao. Luhan sangat membutuhkan sandaran yang cukup kuat untuknya sekarang, keadaannya begitu lemah. Setelah tadi sesi pertanyaan denganku, aku bisa menyimpulkan dia juga terserang trauma yang mendalam. Terlihat dari matanya" jelas lay rinci

Xi yi fan dan xi zi tao hanya tetap terdiam menunggu luhan keluar dari kamar mandi

_**Cleek**_

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperllihatkan seorang namja keluar dari sana dan membawa hasil tes urinnya. "ayo appa eomma kita pulang" isak luhan terduduk dilantai

Tao dan lay menghampirinya dan memeluknya "duniaku hancur eomma, duniakku hancur ahjumma" isak luhan

"pulanglah luhan. Tao kris bawalah luhan pulang dia harus tenang"

Setelah itu kris tao dan luhan pulang kerumahnya.

Diperjalanan pulang luhan memohon kepada eomma dan appanya untuk tidak membuka mulut tentang semuanya kepada sehun karna dia ingin membesarkan anaknya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang brengsek itu.

.

.

.

_**2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**_

Saat ini kris dan tao sedang ada dikoridor rumah sakit menunggu pintu UGD terbuka. Sedangkan chanyeol dan kai duduk diruang tunggu.

Tak lama kemudia pintu UGD terbuka memperlihatkan lay yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Tao dan kris langsung menghampirinya.

"bagaimana lay? Bisa diselamatkan kan keduanya?" cecar tao pada lay

Lay membuka masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya "maaf tao tapi janinnya tak bisa diselamatkan dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah" jawab lay diikuti dengan raut wajah kecewa dari kris chanyeol dan kai sedangkan tao langsung terisak dipelukan kris.

"kris bisakah kau ikut aku keruanganku untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas untuk melakukan operasi pada luhan, dia harus segera ditindak lanjuti" pinta lay diikuti dengan anggukan kris.

.

.

.

Sekarang kris sedang tertidur memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan posisi terduduk. Chanyeol sedang ada dipinggi ranjang sambil memegangi tangan adiknya luhan yang terbujur kaku. Sedangkan kai sedang duduk disofa tempat apa dan eomma tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian "hyung bangunlah, tolong aku" luhan siuman dan langsung menggerakkan tangannya yang ditindih kepala chanyeol yang digunakan chanyeol sebagai bantal untuk dia tidur. Sang empunya kepala langsung terbangun dan mengelus pelan pipi luhan.

"hyung tolong bangunkan eomma, jebal" pinta luhan dengan suara serak dan lemas

Chanyeol langsung membangunkan appa dan eommanya yang tertidur dan menyadarkan kai yang sedang bermain game.

"ada apa chagi?" Tanya eommanya luhan sambil mengelus punggung tangan luhan lembut.

"sakit eomma sakit sekali rahimku, tolong antar aku ketoilet eomma" tao hanya mengikuti permintaan anaknya dan membawanya kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan dan tao keluar dari kamr mandi, kai dan chanyeol dengan sigap membopong luhan menggantikan tao menuju kasurnya.

Luhan membuang wajahnya dari chanyeol kai kris dan tao. Wajah tao terlihat sedih.

"kalian semua boleh pergi, aku mau sendiri" perintah luhan dengan dinginnya

"chagi kita tak bermaksud menyembunyikan kepergian anakmu tapi eomma dan-" sebelum tao melanjutkan kata-katanya, luhan telah lebih dulu memotongnya "aku tau, aku hanya ingin sendiri, kalian keluarlah jebal" pinta luhan masih dengan suara lirih dan dingin

Mereka semua pergi keluar dan membiarkan luhan sendiri didalam. _"aku kehilangan kesucianku, lalu aku hamil dan sekarang aku harus kehilangan anakku dan kemampuanku untuk berjalan juga sudah tak ada. Setelah ini apalagi tuhan, apalagi yang akan kau rebut dariku. Senyuman dan keceriaan tak lagi menyapa diriku hangat. Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka yang dia buat didiriku ini juga lebih memilih wanita lain. Sehun taukah engkau bahkan kita baru kehilangan aegya kita. Tapi kau meninggalkanku." _Batin luhan bersamaan dengan isakannya yang terus keluar dari mulut mungilnya tanpa dia sadari bahwa chanyeol kai kris dan tao melihatnya terisak dari depan ruang rawatnya. Tao ikut terisak begitupun dengan kai.

Namun mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun karna luhan melarang mereka mengatakan apapun kesehun dan melarang mereka melakukan apapun ke sehun.

Namun sehun blm mengetahui apapun, bahkan luhan terisak pun ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Suara handphone luhan bordering dan sang empunya langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat layrnya terlebih dahulu.

"yoboseo?" jawab luhan dengan amsih terisak

"_luhan chagi? Wae? Suaramu seperti abis menangis" _jawab suara disebrang sana, suara yang sangan luhan kenali.

'sehun' batin luhan. Namun luhan hanya terdiam

.

.

.

Didepan ruangan itu ada tiga orang namja bestatuskan seme dan seorang namja berstatuskan uke sedang menunggu pintu ruangan UGD itu terbuka. Ya tepat sekali 3 nama seme itu adalah xi yi fan, xi chanyeol dan xi jongin sedangkan 1 namja ukenha adalah xi zi tao. Mereka menunggu luhan yang tengah diberi penanganan didalam sana karna luhan mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayatkan nadinya dengan pecahan kaca. Beruntung sayatan itu tak sungguh-sungguh mengenai nadinya. Dan kejadian itu cepat diketahui kai dan chanyeol yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan luhan. Mereka mendengar teriakan luhan dan langsung bergegas membawa luhan kerumah sakit. Kedua orang tua luhan pun (xi yi fan dan xi zi tao) langsung kembali dari kantor karna kebetulan mereka sedang ada dikorea.

Pintu terbuka dan semuanya menghambur mendekati dokter yang memriksa luhan "bagaimana keadaannya lay-ah?" appa luhan

"untung saja nadinya tidak terkena, sedikit lagi terkena, sekarang dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya kris, kalian boleh masuk tapi tolong yang utama seseorang yang bernama sehun untuk datang melihat keadaannya, daritadi hanya nama sehun yang luhan sebutkan. Baiklah saya permisi" terang dokter lay

Semuanya tertegun mendengar itu dan segera menelfon sehun yang memang belum mengetahui mengenai hal ini. Bagaimana ridak? Semua sehun adalah orang yang sudah membuat luhan menjadi seperti sekarang. Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan sehun kembali kekehidupan luhan. Tentu saja mereka takut sehun menyakiti luhan lagi. Tapi tak bisa dipungkuri bahwa yang hanya luhan butuhkan sekarang adalah sehun seorang. Yang dapat menyembuhkan luka luhan pun hanya sehun seorang.

.

.

.

Luhan dipindahkan keruang rawat inap dan semua keluarga ada disana, semuanya tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan karna sesungguhnya mereka telah mengetahui kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka tau alasan luhan melakukan hal ini adalah karna kejadian itu juga. Namun mereka telah berjanji pada luhan untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Bahkan luhan meminta mereka untuk tutup mulut terhadap semua pertanyaan sehun. Karna itu suasana diruangan itu terasa canggung.

Setelah lama mereka hanya saling bertatapan, pintu kamar luhan dirawat terbuka menampilkan sosok sehun yang daritadi sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

"luhan lihat sehun sudah datang" ucap xi zi tao seraya mengelus rambut anaknya yang tergulai lemah itu.

"aku mau ketaman, bawa aku ketaman sehun" pinta luhan

Dengan sigap sehun membantu luhan berdiri karna memang sudah semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu luhan tak dapat menggunakan lagi kedua kakinya.

Chanyeol dan kai mendekati luhan dan ikut memapahnya namun terhenti saat luhan bicara "hyung dan kai, jangan bantu aku berdiri dan jalan kali ini, aku ingin sehun yang melakukannya, hanya dia biarkan dia yang membantuku" luhan menepis tangan chanyeol dan kai secara bergantian.

Sehun hanya tersenyum pada semua yang berada "ah gwenchanayo ahjumma ahjussi hyung dan kai, biar aku yang membantu luhan" dan membawa luhan pada kursi roda yang biasa luhan gunakan dan membawanya keluar taman

.

.

.

Xi zi tao menangis dipelukan suaminya

"yeobo ingin rasanya aku menggantikan posisi luhanku tercinta, kenpa anak sesuci dia harus mengalami hal semacam ini" xi zi tao sambil terisak didalam pelukan suaminya, xi yi fan hanya mengelus rambut hitam milik istrinya itu dan mencium keningnya seraya menenangkan

"kalau bukan karena keinginan luhan mungkin oh sehun sekarang hanya tinggalah nama ditangaku hyung" seru kai kepada chanyeol

"dan andaikan luhan bersedia aku akan menggantikan sehun untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, menikahinya pun aku akan senang hati menerimanya" seru chanyeol

"sebelum kau melakukannya kai, appa akan lebih dulu melakukannya. Namun kau tau pemintaan luhan itu. Tak ada orang tua yang tak terpuruk melihat anaknya terpuruk" seru xi yi fan

"luhan kehilangan kesuciaannya, lalu dia kehilangan aegyanya, lalu kenyataan memperlihatkan kepadanya bahwa sehun berselingkuh dibelakangnya, dan sekarang dia harus kehilangan kemampuannya juga untuk berjalan, mengapa anak sesuci dia harus merasakan hal semacam ini" tao kembali terisak menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya luhan benar-benar menderita sekarang

.

.

.

IN PARK

Sekarang luhan menggunakan kursi roda, dia juga belum terbiasa untuk menjalankannya sendiri.

Xi luhan? Luhan yang dulu cerita kini sudah tiada lagi. Dia hanya selalu terdiam tak perduli diajak biacara sekalipun. Bahkan kepada eomma appa hyung dan juga saengnya dia tetap saja diam. Dia menjadi luhan yang dingin. Taukah kau raga tanpa jiwa? Itulah hal yang cocok menggambarkan keadaan luhan saat ini.

"berhentikan kursi rodanya dibawah pohon besar itu sehun, aku ingin meneduh dari cahaya matahari" pinta luhan

"as your wish chagi" sehun trus medorong kursi roda luhan sambil sesekali mecium surai pirang milik luhan, yang dicium hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Tatapan yang selalu sama semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya dibawah pohon besar yang diminta luhan dia pun memosisikan kursi roda luhan kearah yang tepat.

"bogoshi-" sebelum sehun sempat meneruskan kata-katanya namun luhan tlah dulu memberikan sehun sebuh foto hitam putih dari dalam kantong baju rumah sakit yang dia kenakan "apa ini chagi?" Tanya sehun heran tak mengerti.

"hari ini kau tidak memiliki kesempatan sekalipun untuk berbicara, aku yang akan bicara disini" luhan dengan wajah datarnya serta tatapannya yang begitu dingin.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa chagi? Hannie ini bukan dirimu. Luhan yang kukenal adalah dia yang ceria dan tidak dingin kepada siapapun, kataka-" kata-kata sehun kembali diinterupsi oleh luhan

"aku sudah bilang sehun-ssi kau tak dapat kesempatan berbicara saat ini, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Sehun tertunduk dan memutar kepala melihat manik coklat milik luhan. Tidak biasanya luhan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -ssi "baik, mulailah semuanya chagi"

Luhan diam sesaat "pertama foto itu" luhan mengarahkan mata indahnya kearah foto yang ada digenggaman sehun "itu adalah foto hasil USG diriku dengan janin yg berusia 10 minggu didalam rahimku …" luhan menatap sehun yang menggerakan bibirnya seakan ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun luhan lebih dulu mengintrupsi percakapan lagi "iya.. aku hamil tapi itu 2bulan yang lalu…" luhan kembali menggantungkan kata-katanya

Kini tangan sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan mengisyaratkan kepedihan mendalam, luhan tak memperdulikannya "jangann lagi kau Tanyakan keberadaan janin itu…" sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah luhan yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan dingin "… karna anak itu sudah tak ada lagi…" luhan terdiam karna ini membuat dia mengingat kejadian 2bulan lalu yang sesungguhnya tak ingin dia ingat. Ingin rasanya dia menangis andaikan dia bisa. Namun dia tak bisa menangis. Hanya tinggal kepedihan yang dia rasakan kepedihan yang teramat sangat dalam.

"kemana anak kita hannie?" Tanya sehun dengan air mata yang berhasil lolos dikedua pipinya, yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Hatinya pedih melihat ekspresi wajah luhan yang dingin namun tersirat kepedihan yang amat mendalam itu.

"… dia pergi, aku keguguran saat jatuh dari tangga dikampus …." Kini tangan sehun benar-benar menggenggam erat tangan luhan

"kenapa kau tak pernah katakan kalau kau hamil chagi? wae? wae? Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku? Katamu kau pergi kebeijing untuk berlibur, kenapa kau berbohong" sehun terisak menyesali semuanya yang mengakibatkan dia harus kehilangan anaknya dan luhan yang dulu. Yang ceria, yang mencintainya.

"wae? Kau Tanya kenapa aku berbohong? Tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri, KENAPA bisa-bisanya kau berciuman ah ani tapi BERCUMBU dengan xiumin dilantai 3 kampus?" kini nada bicara luhan semakin meninggi

"mianhae jeongmal mianhae hannie, aku menyesal" sehun semakin frustasi dengan sikap luhannya yang semakin dingin dan nada bicaranya yang tak pernah sebelum-sebelumnya dia tau

"selama ini aku tak pergi kebeijing tapi aku menghindar, apa kau Tanya mengapa aku menghindar? Karena aku tak mau mementingkan keegoisanku sendiri dengan mengganggu waktumu. Aku menunggu sampai kau datang sendiri kediriku namun apa yang ku lihat? Kenyataan yang harus kudapatkan adalah perselingkuhanmu dengan xiumin hyung dibelakanhku lalu semanjak saat itu aku melihat kau bercumbu dengan xiumin hyung dilantai 3 kampus, aku langsung berlari kelantai bawah, tapi sialnya saat aku turun ada chen yang sedang terburu-buru menaiki tangga dan kami bertabrakan, aku jatuh terguling sampai kelantai dua. Saat itu yang aku rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dirahimku dan yang aku ingat adalah rahimku mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali…" sehun memeluk luhan dan membenamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun yang dipeluk hanya diam tak merespon apapun, seakan tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Sedangkan sehun menangis terisak. Jujur dia tak sanggup mendengar semuanya kenyataan yang sangat terlambat dia ketahui

Luhan melanjutkan ucapannyaa "aku tak sadar apapun, tiba-tiba aku sudah ada dirumah sakit dengan keadaan sadar tanpa adanya lagi janin dirahimku, eomma bilang dokter lay bilang kalau aku harus melakukan kuret karna janin dalam rahimku tak bisa lagi dipertahankan awalnya eomma appa hyung dan kai tak percaya sampai suami dokter lay sendiri yaitu professor suho menjelaskan dan meyakinkanmu bahwa janin didalam rahimku sudah tak bisa diselamatkan …"

"cukup chagi, cukup hannie kumohon cukup. Sungguh bodohnya aku, aku benar-benar menyesal" sehun semakin terisak namun tak begitu dengan luhan. Luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan menjauhkan dirinya dari diri sehun

"setelah operasi pengeluaran janin itu aku didiagnosis terkena mal praktek. Kakiku tak bisa lagi digerakan karna dokter salah memberiku obat bius local yang berpengaruh dikaki itu…" sehun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan luhan (jongkok) dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dilutut luhan "mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhae chagiya"

Luhan menatap kosong lurus pandangannya "taukah kau bahwa aku tak setegar yang kau bayangkan. Taukah kau semenjak kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu perih air mata ini selalu menuruni mata sayu ini. Terlalu naïf memang tapi memang itu yang aku rasakan. aku memang ceria tapi taukah kau bahwa hati ini tak seceria yang kau lihat diwajah ini. Taukah kau bahwa dia merasakan perih yang teramat dalam. Dan taukah kau rasanya memendam perih itu seorang diri? Taukah kau betapa sakitnya itu? Taukah kau betapa sakitnya diriku? Didalam sini dan diluar sini (menunjuk hati dan rahimnya) bahkan masih terasa sampai saat ini. Taukah kau rasanya terbangun bahkan tak bisa tidur sama sekali dimalam hari hanya karna suara peluruh janin brengsek itu yang masih teringang ditelinga ini. Taukah kau bahkan aku lebih memilih terjaga sepanjang malam daripada harus teringat kejadian pilu itu setiap aku memejamkan mata ini. Taukah kau rasanya melihat org yang kau cintai dan kau harapkan mencintaimu lebih memilih lelaki lain setelah berhasil menghancurkanmu. Pernahkah kamu merasakan semuanya, semua yang aku rasakan?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kebibir mungil luhan "cukup, mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhae chagi" sehun kembali terisak.

Luhan melepaskan sehun dan menjalankan kursi rodanya menjauhi sehun menuju kearah ruang inap yang dia tempati "taukah kau sehun-ssi rasanya hidup tanpa jiwa dalam ragamu? Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Bayi yang kau tanamkan padaku adalah nyawa bagiku, Hembusan nafasku. Kau tau, kau sudah mengambil 2 hal yang takkan pernah bisa kembali tak perduli sepintar apapun kau atau setampan apapun kau dan 2 hal itu juga takkan pernah kembali seberapa banyakpun kau meminta maaf padaku dan sebesar apapun kau menyesalin semua yang kau lakukan dulu padaku. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku karna maafmu takkan pernah bisa mengembalikan 2 hal itu. Dan apakah kau tau 2 hal itu oh se hoon ssi?"

.

.

.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan menggeleng dan menundukan kepalanya dalam, membiarkan diri luhan menjauhi dirinya, membiarkan luhan bersusah payah menjalankan kursi roda brengsek itu.

Dari jarak sekitar 10 meter luhan mengatakan "2 hal itu adalah kesucianku dan bayi kita" sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kepergian luhan diikuti tangisan dirinya yang merutuki kebodohannya.

Sehun terdiam, duduk memeluk lututnya. Sakit. Ya hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang .

Dapatkah kau bayangkan. Setengah tahun yang lalu semenjak kejadian dia memperkosa luhan semenjak itu luhan menjauhi dirinya. Dan saat itu ada xiumin yang sedang putus dengan chen dan menggodanya. Dia lelaki normal yang tak luput dari dosa bukan?

Setiap dia berusaha mencari luhan semua hasilnya nihil.

Dia sudah meminta tolong kepada chen agar menanyakan kepada sahabtanya chanyeol yang notabene adalah hyungnya luhan, dia menyuruh menanyakan keberadaan luhan. Namun dia dapatkan juga nihil. Tak semudah itu membuat chanyeol membuka mulut tentang keberadaan luhan.

Dia juga sudah meminta tolong xiuminn untuk menanyakan kepada do kyungsoo dan byun baekhyun yang notabene adalah namjachingu dari kai dan chanyeol agar mau membujuk namjachingu mereka masing-masing untuk memberitahukan keberadaan luhan.

Dia sudah coba Tanya kepada pihak sekolah mengenai kepindahan luhan, namun info yang dia dapat adalah luhan tak pindah tapi mengambil cuti kuliah. So nihil lagi kan.

Itulah yang membuat dia berselingkuh dengan xiumin.

Jahat? Ya memang jahat. Keegoisan sehun mengalahkan logikanya. Mengalahkan kenyataan bahwa dia telah menyakiti hati seseorang dan akan menyakitinya lagi apabila hubungannya itu terbongkar.

sampai 2bulan yang lalu sehun menelfon luhan (yang luhan keguguran trus diakhirnya sehun nelfon tuh) beruntungnya luhan mengangkat. Dia menanyakan keberadaannya dan luhan bilang dia sedang ada dibeijing dan mengambil cuti kuliah.

Sehun bukan orang yang bodoh tentu. Dia bisa tau bahwa ada yang aneh terhdap luhan. Namun apa? Dia tak tau apapun.

Tapi sekarang?

Sudah terlambat?

Ya memang sangat terlambat untuk menyesali dan mengetahui segalanya.

Semuanya terlah terjadi bukan?

Teringatkan perkataan luhan dibenak sehun _"dua hal yang takkan kembali yaitu kesuciannya dan aegyanya" _

Andaikan dia bisa, dia akan berontak dengan kenyataan.

Namun dia tak bisa lakukan itu.

Hanya penyesalan yang tersisa.

Ditambah sekarang dengan melihat keadaan luhan yang sekarang. Sikap yang Dingin dengan tatapan mata kosong yang memancarkan kepedihan.

"aku akan menebus semuanya chagi, aku janji" sehun bermonolog ria

.

.

.

Sekarang luhan sedang ada diranjangnya sendiri seperti biasanya. Walau sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan sehun namun dia berbeda kamar dengan sehun. Luhan sudah menikah dengan sehun semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu semenjak luhan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dulu.

Sehun datang ke appa luhan, chanyeol hyung dan kai. Eomma luhan menyetujui lamaran sehun untuk luhan. Maka terjadilah luhan menikah dengannya sampai sekarang ini.

Luhan bersusah payah menyeret tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Karena kakinya sekarang sudha tak berfungsi jadi dia sedikittak leluasa menggerakan badannya.

Cleek

Pintu kamar terbuka memunculkan sehun yang berjalan menuju ranjangku.

"selamat pagi yeobo" morning says sehun seraya mengelus pipi luhan lembut.

Namun hanya terdiam. Luhan berubah menjadi dingin namun jika luhan boleh jujur. luhan lelah menjadi seperti ini. Luhan amat rindu rindu sentuhan hangat sehunniie-nya. Apalagi sekarang dia benar-benar menunjukan rasa sayangnya. Menebus kesalahannya dulu. Luhan ingin bermanja namun ego luhan masih terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan keinginannya.

Sehun menggenggam tanganku erat "pagi ini aku mendengar dua kabar bahagia chagi" matanya lurus menatap kedepan tanpa berpaling untuk melihat wajah luhan.

"apa?" Tanya luhan datar

"xiumin hyung, istrinya chen hyung positif hamil" mata luhan membesar mengdengar kata-kata sehun.

"lalu yang kedua adala-" sebelum sehun meneruskan perkataannya sudah dahulu dipotong oleh istrinya luhan "aku ingin makan" seru luhan dingin.

"ah ne, kajja aku sudah membuat pancake tadi" sehun bangkit dari tempat dia duduk dan mengambil kursi roda luhan mendekat keranjang. Sehun membantu luhan menuju kursi rodanya. Setelah sampai diruang makan, sehun menyiapkan pancake untuk luhan dan pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri dimeja makan. Dia menuju ruang televise.

Semenjak sehun dan luhan menikah mereka blm pernah benar-benar bersentuhan atau benar-benar mengobrol. Sehun menyentuh luhan hanya saat membantunya menaiki kursi rodanya dan mencuri-curi sentuhan sedikit. Mereka bahkan makan sendiri-sendiri. Tidur pun sendiri-sendiri. Semuanya kemauan luhan. Dia bilang dia belum siap untuk semuanya. Luka yang dibuat sehun terlalu dalam untuk terobati.

Sehun menurutinya karna baginya. Bisa melihat wajah luhan setiap hari saja sudah membuat dunianya sempurna. Walaupun dia blm menyentuh istrinya secara resmi. Namun dia menghormati ketidaksiapan luhan.

Luhan tidak menghabiskan makanannya dia menatap kepergian sehun yang meninggalkannya sendiri dimeja makan. Walau setiap hari sehun melakukan itu namun hari ini dia merasakan sakit setelah sehun tidak menemaninya. Dia mau sehun selalu menemainya.

_"aku merindukanmu sehunnie bahkan aku ingin merasakan 'disentuh' olehmu setelah aku resmi menjadi istrimu. Aku ingin selalu ditemanimu"_ batin luhan.

Luhan hanya melihat makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali, entah kenapa selera makannya hilang akhir-akhir ini kalau tidak disupi dengan sehun. Namun dia jarang sekali meminta disupi hanya saja sehun sering berinisiatif saat luhan tak emnghabiskan makanannya.

"omo! Chagiya kau tidak menghabiskan makan pagimu" sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengacak rambut luhan pelan. Dia mengambil piring makan luhan dan berniat pergi memabwanya kedapur. Namun tangan luhan menggenggam tangan sehun dan membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"wae yeobo?" Tanya sehun sambil menaruh kembali piring berisikan pancake itu.

"suapi aku hun-ah" jawab luhan sambil menatap wajah sehun. Ini baru pertma kali luhan berani berkontak mata dengan sehun selama mereka berdua menjadi suami istri. Dan pertama kalinya luhan meminta disuapi sehun.

"apa aku tak salah dengar?" Tanya sehun memastikan

"bogoshipoyo hunnie, mulai sekarang kita ganti peraturan dirumah ini. Kita tidak boleh berpisah dan harus selalu bersama. Aku lelah melakukan semuanya sendiri padahal aku melihat wajahmu setiap hari. Makan sendiri, tidur sendiri, menonton sendiri, bersantai sendiri. Aku ingin merasakan 'kehadiranmu' dalam arti sesungguhnya dalam hubungan kita sehun"

Sehun mematung dan mulai meneteskan air mata dari mata sayunya.

Sontak luhan memeluk sehun dalam keadaan sehun berdiri dan luhan memeluknya sambil tetap duduk dikursi rodanya. Sehun melepaskan lingkaran tangan luhan dipinggangnya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Lalu sehun membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya menenggelamkannya didalam dada bidangnya. Dan dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu mungil luhan.

"sehunnie temani aku mengobrol, makan, tidur-" luhan belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya namun sehun sudah menaruh jari telunjuknya kearah mulut mungil luhan membuat luhan menghentikan perkatannya.

"pasti yeobo pasti" jawab sehun masih terisak.

"sehunie sentuh aku, jebal" pinta luhan dengan memasang puppy eyesnya.

Sehun memeluknya semakin erat "mau sekarang atau?"

"nanti malam saja, aku mau mengobrol denganmu dulu" jawab luhan dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah dia tunjukan selama baru menikah dengan sehun.

.

.

.

-malamhari-

Sehun membantu luhan mandi dan mereka sekarang sedang menonton tv didalam kamar luhan. Sekarang kamar ini menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Mereka duduk diranjang dengan sehun bersandar di kepala ranjang namun luhan bersandar pada dada bidang sehun dan sehun merangkul istrinya itu. Luhan menjadi begitu manja semenjak tadi pagi. Dia memeluk sehun posesive bahkan tidak mau dilepaskan. Inilah luhan yang sesungguhnya. Xi luhan milik oh sehoon ah ani sekarang menjadi oh luhan milik oh sehoon.

Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan luhan dari dada bidangnya, namun "eunggh sehunnie mau kemana" luhan memasang wajah polos dan manjanya.

"aku mau kekamar mandi, mau buang air kecil nyonya oh. Boleh ya" jawab sehun seraya mencium kening luhan lembut.

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya "jangan lama-lama"

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah manja istrinya. Tingkah luhan membuat dia semakin terlihat lebih imut jika sedang melakukan hal manja.

-skiptime-

Sekarang mereka kembali keposisi sebelum sehun kekamar mandi. Sehun datang secepat kilat menghasilkan senyuman mengembang diwajah imut luhan. Tentu saja sehun tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama dikamar mandi sedangkann bidadari cantiknya sudah menunggu dimakan diranjang kamar mereka.

"sehun" panggil luhan manja

"wae chagi?" jawab sehun

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya dan chu~ luhan mencium bibir sehun kilat.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah istrinya yang baginya aneh malam ini.

"mau dilakukan sekarang?" Tanya sehun seduktif

Luhan menggangguk dengan watadosnya lalu kembali merangkul sehun dan mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang dikenakan sehun.

Sehun memegang tangann luhan yang sedang membuka kancing piyamanya. Lalu sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah luhan "merindukanku eoh?" suaranya dibuat seduktif mungkin.

"hun-ah lakukan sekarang jebaaal" pinta luhan memohon pada suami tercintanya.

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan malah keluar kamar.

"argkh! Sehun menyebalkan" teriak luhan

Sehun kembali kekamar dengan susu digenggamannya. "kau harus minum ini dulu princess baru kau akan mendapatkan 'jatah'mu malam ini"

"cepat berikan susu itu sehun, suapi aku untuk meminumnya" pinta luhan antusias dan manja.

Sehun memberikan susunya dan langsung disambar kasar oleh luhan. Dan habis dalam sekejab mata sehun saja. Ada sisa susu dibibir mungil luhan. Dengan sigap sehun menjilatnya dengan lidahnya dan mencium bibir mungil istrinya itu.

"luhan pintar" sehun mengacak rambut luhan dan mencubit pipi luhan pelan

"ah sehunnie appo! Jangan mengacak rambutku sehunnie nti aku tidak terlihat cantikk lagi, nti kalau aku tak cantik lagi bagaiman kau mau menyentuhku" seru luhan dengan muka imutnya sambil memproutkan bibirnya.

Dengan sekejab mata sehun menarik luhan dan membuat posisi luhan sudah ada dibawah dirinya sekarang "aku sudah memberimu minuman sampai kau kenyang, sekarang saatnya kau yang 'memberiku makan' sampai aku 'kenyang'" jawab sehun seduktif.

Mereka melakukan hubungan itu dengan rasa bahagia.

-pagi harinya-

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya. Dia terbangun dengan tangan laki-laki sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia dalam keadaan setengah naked (hanya mengenakan underwear saja) begitupun suaminya. Mereka berdua dilindungi selimut tebal. Luhan mengambil handphone yang semalam ia taruh disebelah bantalnya. Sebelum dia menyalakan layarnya, dia sempat berkaca sebentar pada handphone layar sentuhnya dengan LCD yang besar untuk ukuran hp itu.

"sehunieeee! Apa yang lakukan dengan leherku!" teriak luhan frustasi melihat lehernya tak mulus lagi. Sudah ada bercak biru keunguan tertinggal diseluruh leher putih mulusnya itu.

Sehun kembali mearik luhan masih dalam posisi tidur dalam pelukannya dan berbisik seduktif "aku hanya ingin memberi tanda kepemilikanku yeobo" sehun kembali mengecup leher jenjang luhan

"tapi sehunniee-"

"hust sudah hentikan atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu manismu dengan bibirku"

"aku mau tidur lagi sehunnie, aku lelah" jawab luhan lemas

"namun aku tidak" sehun sudah kembali menindih tubuh luhan

"lelah hun" jawab luhan namun tak berhasil membuat sehun bergeming

"kalau begitu kau cukup diam biarkan aku yang bekerja, kau cukup menikmatinya luhaniie" jawab sehun dengan seringai diwajahnya.

SKIP TIME

Setelahnya diruangan hunhan setelah mereka ah ani tapi sehun selesai dengan 'kegiatan' dia dengan luhan.

Sehun memeluk posesive tubuh istrinya.

"gomawo chagi" seru sehun sambil terus menciumi surai coklat milik luhan

"sehunnie aku mau jujur padamu" luhan mulai terisak

"hsst uljima, katakanlah chagi aku takkan pergi dan menerimamu apa adanya yeobo" seru sehun sambil membalikannya badan luhan dan menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan mencium bibirnya lembut

"dulu waktu aku melakukan operasi pengangkatan janin, lay ahjumma mengatakan …" dia menahan lagi kata-katanya dan menagis lagi.

"hsst tenanglah, jelaskan pelan-pelan ya chagiya" sehun memeluk luhan semakin erat

"lay ahjumma bilang, kesempatanku untuk dapat mengandung aegya lagi hanya tinggal 30%. Mianhaeyo hun-ah, mian" luhan semakin terisak

Sehun terdiam dan kembali memeluk luhan. Dia tidak kecewa bahkan tak ada sedikitpun kekecewaannya. Yang dia renungkan adalah tangisan luhan.

"dengarkan aku chagi. Aku menikahimu bukan karena aku berharap mendapatkan aegya sebagai penerus marga oh namun aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu karena aku ingin kamu hanya seorang xi luhan menjadi seorang oh luhan, kalau tuhan mengatakan kita akan memiliki anak maka kita akan mendapatnya chagi, tapi kalau belum berarti memang bukan takdir kita ah ani tapi belum takdir kita untuk memiliki aegya lucu dari rahimmu ini chagiya" jelas panjang sehun membuat luhan mengembangkan senyumannya

"hun-ah, aku boleh meminta 1 permintaan?"

"anything chagiya"

"lanjutkan ronde kita lagi, jebaaal" rengek luhan

Sehun terkekeh melihat puppy eyes luhan dan dengan secepat kilat sehun sudah mengganti posisinya jadi menindih luhan.

"as your wish, seberapa banyak ronde pun aku akan sanggupi yeobo" sehun bergaya seduktif mungkin dibisikan telingan luhan, luhan mulai mendesah lagi

END

Huah akhirnya selesai.

Gomawo ne readers udah mau baca fanictionku.

Direview ne :D


End file.
